Hope's Peak Exchange Class (SYOC)
by DJisaHat
Summary: a sadly dead story with 2 actual chapters and 1 apology
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Hello

My Name is DJ is a Hat and welcome to my first fanfiction

I've never written one before so instead of being original I thought I would make a SYOC

But anyway on to the story  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was another early morning for Daniel because being like other 16 year olds, didnt want to get out of bed and slept in

He rolled out of bed and landed on his face, giving himself a blood nose and leaving him in an extremely bad mood

"Who took your sunshine, Thunder Cloud?" His Older Sister, Rachel, called from the Breakfast table

"Your Mum" was the best response he came up with, bringing a snicker from his sister.

"Shut up" He grabbed 6 Weet-bix, some dried fruit from a container and proceeded to pour milk on it, when one of the tissues in his nose came out and landed in his cereal.

He left to get ready for school, leaving his sister in hysterics

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He was contemplating jumping off a bridge, when he was called to office

that morning, his day had gone like this:

-Walked in to school

-Lunch money taken away from him by the school bully, Big Dave

-First Break had food eaten in front of him by Big Dave

-Second Period had an English test, his least favourite subject

-Second Break went Hungry

-Fourth Period had Mr Sinner (appropriate) who has a set against him

-Lunch had been beaten up by Big Dave and was told if he didnt do Dave's homework, it would get severly worse for him

So he didn't now how it could get any worse and trudged to the principals office to find out why.

He was was quickly called in and was shocked to see his parents and two large men standing there.

"Whatever you think I did, it wasn't me" he quickly said, because if it was about what he thought it was about...

"You mean you didn't program the Russian satellites to send the script of The Bee Movie in Morse code?" asked Large Man #1 sarcastically

"And you didn't cause a panic at the Pentagon when you shot ghost missiles at their scanners?" replied Large Man #2

"... That was me", he replied defeated, leaving his parents silent in dis belief

He was grade 8 when he did, and was not expecting to actually get caught. But here's the proof right in front of him that he was caught.

That was when the first man said "Then we would like to extend an invitation to attend the Exchange Class of Hope's Peak Academy"

Now you've got to understand, I have been looking at different schools to see what my options are, and while I have the university of Cambridge on this list, I hadn't even considered Hope's Peak because it so completely out of my level, yet here I am being offered the opportunity to go on free tuition for the rest of high school.

"What's my talent?" I said after a solid minute

"Super High School Level Nerd..." Large Man #2 Awkwardly replied

"It could have been anything else, and you go Super High School Level Nerd

"Pardon? These men are inviting you to go to the best school in the world.. and you COMPLAIN?!" yelled the principal, who had said nothing up to that point

"We dont make the talents." Large Man #1

"Sorry", I turned to the men "When do I go?"

"Tomorrow... so make sure you say good bye to everyone today" replied Large Man #2

"We will pick you up from your house" finished Large Man #1

My parents were a mix of emotions as the men left. Angry, for what I had done with the satellites, Happy and excited for me being invited to Hope's Peak and Distraught that this is my last day in Sydney, Australia before going to Tokyo, Japan

The next morning was a blur and went quickly as i only had to say goodbye to Mum, Dad and Rachel.

At 10 am, a long limo pulled up to the front path and I immediately hopped in.

We drove to the airport, got on a Private jet and flew over to Japan.

As watching the clouds go by I fell asleep, and that's the last thing I remember before the horror began.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Races:

3 Australians

1 Indonesian

4 Americans

1 Kazakhstani

1 Russian

1 French

1 Canada (even thou it doesn't exist)

1 Chinese

1 Welshman

2 English

1 Hungary

Males:

1: Daniel Surtees – SHSL Nerd (DJisaHat)

2: Haris Idris – SHSL Merchant (Nasukumo1000)

3: Shun Mitchell – SHSL Fast Food Worker (CCRA)

4: Rustam Utkin – SHSL Sewer Diver (runicwolf)

5: Kesha Zamolodchikova - SHSL Film Historian (Crimson Spider Lily)

6: Owain Morgan - SHSL Farmer (CPU-BLANC-WHITE HEART)

7: Sebastian Allons - SHSL Fashion Designer (ChaoticMercy)

8: Kamal Samara - SHSL Food Critic (SanityRequim)

9: Stacy - SHSL Drag Queen (DJisaHat)

Females:

1: Nina Richardson – SHSL Arcade Gamer (DJisaHat)

2: Aubrey Andrews - SHSL Storyteller (SanityRequiem)

3: Asa Larcriox - SHSL Areospace Engineer (Crimson Spider Wolf)

4: Mielle Lafont - SHSL Animal Photographer (canttry)

5: Ying Lim - SHSL Poem Writer (Natsukumo1000)

6: Csilla Csonka - SHSL Surveyor (runicwolf)

7: Rosie Snow - SHSL Social Worker (StandbyMilko)

8: Hallie Parker - SHSL Wandering Minstrel (The Outrageous Moose)

9: Hazel Camellia AriaOrator (Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha)


	2. Hello, Class

I woke up to my alarm going off and a hot breeze going through my room. "I could have sworn that I shut the window last night" I mumbled as I attempted to get out of bed, only to fall on my face as I was in a sitting position. I sat up to find myself in a classroom with boarded up windows and sand literally everywhere. After some colourful language, I shot up to my feet and started spinning looking for an exit. Claustrophobia was something I never really suffered from, but it hit me like a truck, knocking the wind from me as I scrambled to the door, slamming my body against it. After several attempts I gave up and look at the room I was in.

It was as I described before, a classroom but I failed to mention it was a Japanese classroom, complete with Japanese characters across a blackboard at the front of the room. Cursing that I hadn't taken Japanese lessons at school I kept looking, and realised there was sand everywhere. It was in every crack in the floor boards and blowing across the floor, and in my mind confirming we weren't in japan. That begs the question, what happened on the plane? Were we hijacked? Was the pilot a traitor? Or more concerning, were the men even from Hope's Peak?

There was a mirror in the corner of the room (that's quite an odd thing to have, thinking about it), it had a black rim and seemingly no importance. I decided to do the conceited thing and check myself out, and I'm glad I did because I looked awesome. I had a black puffer jacket and black jeans (Which were not helping with the heat), a white vintage Star Wars t-shirt and black Converse All-Stars (which I could never afford). The strangest thing was my face and hair, because I didn't have acne (if you had seen me before, you would have felt sick with the mountains on my face)! My face was completely clear, so I was over the moon while I was completely concerned that someone had been touching me while I was out. The other point of notice was my hair, which made me look like Brandon Urie of Panic! At The Disco. The only thing was that there was a weird strand of hair that stood almost straight up, like an antenna. I had always had problems with my hair sitting flat, but normally at the back of my head, not the centre.

It was while I was admiring myself that the blackboard suddenly emitted a beep and flipped around to show a TV screen. This happened in the space of a second, giving me a heart attack. The screen then flickered to life showing static as an extremely high pitched voice started speaking.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Exchange Class! I hope you have a wonderful time of exciting learning. Upupupup!" the some-what male voice began to laugh for an unknown reason, but it was by far the most disturbing thing I had ever heard. The voice quickly picked up off from where it left off, "Here are your Monopads, don't lose them (or else)" the voice whispered sinisterly as a panel underneath the screen opened up, showing an iPad with a strange design on the back, almost like a teddy bear with an eye that had been chewed on to many times by a puppy. Thinking out loud I said something along the lines of, "Why call it a Monopad? It is literally just an IPad"

"Daniel, I heard that, you ungrateful shit. I hand-made that myself thank-you very much. And Nina, yes it does have Games." The voice ended exasperated. Hearing my name I almost shat myself, " _ **He's watching m**_ _e!"_ I internally screamed, before computing that he had said "class" earlier, and the fact he had just said someone else's name. " _ **There's others**_ "I realised, not feeling so alone as well as thinking of the implications of that.

"I will now open the doors and turn on your pads. Go meet each other and have fun! Oh, and before I forget, Meet me at the Gym at Ten. Those of you who are late will be made examples of. Upupup!" He ended with another haunting laugh as the screen flickered off and flipped back to being a blackboard. The doors opened horror movie slow and I ran into the hallway, to make eye contact with other scared people as the majority bolted from the rooms. A few timid people poked their head's out and then walked off, except one girl who just walked out, then immediately sat on the floor, back leaning against a wall rapidly tapping her Monopad as if her life depended on it.

"Hello!" I called out as I tried to compose myself with a confident swagger (Always make a good first impression), which she didn't even look up to (I tried). I walked over and attempted to lean on a wall, but somehow managed to land on the tiled ground face first (She managed to see that) which brought a laugh out of her.

"Hello down there!" she said, mocking me. I don't know about you but I don't take kindly to being mocked while checking my bones were intact, so I got up and attempted to walk off in a huff but stopped as she looked up. Have you heard of love at first sight? It's a rare phenomenon that rarely happens, except in teenage girl "ooh-laa-laa" love stories, which it felt like I was in one. She had an oval face with a slightly pointed chin, bright purple eyes that were small, yet piercing. Her button nose and small mouth made her seem almost innocent, but her mouth was in a smirk that changed her face to seem mischievous. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with a light purple t-shirt on underneath, and with black jeans with purple high tops (like my own) it looked like she was a model, or something close. As my lips flapped trying to think of something to say, she just got up and I got to see how short she was. I know I'm tall but she was only up to my shoulder, and I think that was mostly because of the hair. It started to get awkward so I finally managed to stutter out "Hi… I'm Da-Da-Daniel". She almost just as awkwardly replied "I'm Nina, and I'm also the Super High School Level Arcade Gamer".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nina Jackson – SHSL Arcade Gamer

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I have decided for ease of the reader that this will be in script form

Daniel: Wait, you're an ultimate as well?

Nina: Of course

Daniel: What do you mean of course?

Nina: Why else would they have got so many of us?

Daniel: I mean it would make sense…

Nina: So what's your talent?

Daniel: You promise not to laugh?

Nina: Wait, don't tell me… Super High School Level Encyclopaedia

Daniel: Encyclopedia? Really?

Nina: You seemed smart

Daniel: Seemed? Oof that hurts

Nina: Fine… Super High School Level Questioner

Daniel: Questioner?

Nina: Yeah, because all you've done is question everything I've said. So are you going to tell me?

Daniel: "Tell you what?

Nina: "Your Talent, dipshit

Daniel: "Jeez ok, just don't laugh

Nina: "I promise I wont

Daniel: "Ultimate Nerd

Nina: *laughs*

Daniel:"You're the worst"

Nina: "Why do you call it Ultimate? The proper term is Super High Sch-"

Daniel: *cuts Nina off* "Yes but it takes forever to say and just sounds extremely boring"

?: "HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE!"

Another figure comes bounding out of one of the many corridors, almost knocking us over. Now imagine that a girl had run through a clothes store and got all of the dresses stuck to them, looked in the mirror and went "yeah that looks good". Now you should have a very mild version of this figure. A skin-tight leopard skin suit was half covered by a bright pink dress and a fluoro green scarf that made me want to gouge out my eyes. Paired with purple high heels, it made for a ghastly outfit that wouldn't be leaving my memory any time soon.

"Are you all right, honey?" this other-worldly creature asked in a voice that was so falsetto, it could put the Bee-Gees out of business. Shaking myself out of the daze I had been placed in (if I'd looked over to Nina, she'd be doing the same thing), I slowly nodded. Nina piped up "Who are you? And did you think that looked good?"

?: "Darling, I **Know** it looks good. And I'm Stacy"

Nina: "Do you have a Talent?"

Stacy: "Yeah"

Nina: "… So are you going to tell us?"

Stacy: "Yeah"

Daniel: "… Now?"

Stacy: "Oh, right I'm the Ultimate Drag Queen"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Stacy – SHSL Drag Queen

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Can I just say, I was shocked. This guy was so feminine that I had just assumed that he was a she. I now understand why people are really annoying about the assuming gender thing. He was possibly the best looking girl (minus the clothes) that I've ever seen, and I still can't believe that I didn't notice the fact the eyebrows were drawn on. He had such sharp cheek bones and chin that you could cut your finger on them. And he had cat eye-contacts on, finishing the other worldly look.

Daniel: "So Stacy… do we refer to you as a he or a she?"

Stacy: "I could care less"

Daniel: *to self* "Great, cause that won't get confusing"

Nina: "Which room did you just come from?"

Stacy: "It was the best room I've ever been in"

Daniel: "Why?"

Stacy: "Because it was"

Nina: "Why was it?"

Stacy: "Because it was amazing"

Daniel: "WHAT WAS IN THE ROOM?"

Stacy: "No need to shout darling, it had hundreds of different dresses and make-up. It was magical"

Nina: "Why is there a room full of make-up?"

Stacy: "Because they have their priority's straight"

Daniel: "Maybe it was made specifically for her"

Nina: "That's a thought. Maybe we all have rooms relating to our talents"

Daniel: "What, I have a room made for getting A's in maths tests?"

Stacy: "Wait, you guys have talents to?"

Nina: "Yeah"

Stacy: "… Are you going to tell me?"

Daniel: "I'm the Ultimate Nerd"

Stacy: *laughs*

Daniel: "Your all the worst"

Nina: "Super High School Level Arcade Gamer"

Stacy: "Why do you say the full thing?"

Nina: "Because it's what I am"

Stacy: "But it's boring and it takes forever to say"

Daniel: "That's what I said. Up-top" *hi-fives Stacy"

Nina: *to self* "Imbeciles"

Stacy: "I'm bored. I'm going back to paradise, ciao" *sashays away*

Daniel: *to Nina* "what a drama **queen** "

Nina: "That was horrible"

Daniel: "I know"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thank you for making it to the end of this chapter!

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait months for this, I'll be honest and admit I forgot about the story over the holidays. I know that it was selfish to start with my own characters, but I needed to get into the feel for writing again

Of course if you want to suggest stuff, give tips or ask questions, there is the review page

And if you want to PM me that's fine, it's always fun to chat to people

Thank you, DJ is a Hat


	3. I'm sorry, actually well and truly sorry

Hi

As you can clearly see, I haven't written in ages  
That is for many reasons but the main one is that i can never find the time to write  
Every single day i do something outside of school and it never fits in

So i decided rather than let the whole thing die, see if anyone else wants to write the story!

Basically if you want to write the story, PM your email and i'll send all of the Word docs i have with all the character details

I dont want this story to die, because i was proud of this idea i had  
So Please, just can someone take over so the story can be told.

From, your friendly not-your-neighborhood bad-Fanfiction-writer-who-has-no-time-in-his-life-to-write, DJisaHat


End file.
